Tenel Ka
Tenel Ka Djo was a female Hapan Jedi Knight and the daughter of Prince Isolder, Chume'da of the Hapes Consortium, and the Dathomiri witch Teneniel Djo. Although she was the heir of the Hapes Consortium, she preferred the traditions and customs of her mother's people over those of her father's, which angered some Hapans, including her grandmother, Ta'a Chume, and preferred not to be addressed by her full name, Tenel Ka Chume Ta' Djo. Tenel Ka joined Luke Skywalker's Jedi academy when she was fourteen, and became close friends with Jacen and Jaina Solo, Lowbacca, Raynar Thul, and Zekk. During her stay at the Jedi academy, Tenel Ka and her friends repelled the deadly Shadow Academy, foiled the Diversity Alliance, and put an end to the return of the Black Sun. During the Yuuzhan Vong War, Tenel Ka was part of the Myrkr strike team to destroy the Jedi hunting voxyn queen. During the mission, she realized that she was in love with Jacen Solo, though he was captured by Vergere and taken into Yuuzhan Vong custody. She survived the mission, and later became Queen Mother of Hapes against her personal wishes, and a year later she learned that Jacen had indeed survived Myrkr. During the Killik crisis in 36 ABY, Tenel Ka agreed to send Jacen Solo a fleet to aide the Killiks, which were now under the leadership of former friend, Raynar Thul. She and Solo also had a daughter, Allana, and Tenel Ka resigned from the New Jedi Order in order to devote her full attention to the throne. In 40 ABY, Tenel Ka and Allana were marked for death by a sect attempting to gain control of the Consortium. When Jacen turned to the dark side, he vowed never to kill Tenel Ka or Allana, despite his Sith mentor Lumiya's arguments that killing them would bring peace and stability to the galaxy. During the Battle of Kashyyyk, she turned against Jacen, horrified by his actions. This caused Jacen to value Allana's life far more than Tenel Ka's to the point that Jacen was prepared to kill Tenel Ka if she attempted to keep Allana from him. He later kidnapped Allana to force Tenel Ka back into an alliance, though upon Tenel Ka's urgent request, she was rescued by Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, and Leia Organa Solo. It was then that the elder Solos discovered their connection to Allana. The Solos continued to keep the secret, and Tenel Ka allowed the Jedi to relocate to the Transitory Mists, inside Hapan territory. Tenel Ka soon helped in the downfall of Jacen, now Darth Caedus, by trapping his fleet over the Jedi's base on Shedu Maad. However, a nanovirus targeting Hapan royal blood was released on her capital ship, and Jacen reached out to her shortly before his death, screaming at her to protect Allana. With his help, Tenel Ka and Allana managed to escape the nanovirus, though Tenel Ka realized the Hapan style of life was not meant for Allana. With that, she requested that Han and Leia take her to the Jedi Academy on Shedu Maad and raise her outside the machinations of Hapan politics. By 43 ABY, Tenel Ka had yet to reenter the Galactic Alliance, not approving of the appointment of Chief of State Natasi Daala or the aggressive actions of the Imperial Moffs. Category:Jedi Knights Category:Hapans Category:Royalty Category:House of Solo Category:Skywalker Family Category:Planetary Leaders Category:Force Users Category:Jedi Padawans